Tout commença une nuit d'orage
by PapriK
Summary: Fred Angelina lors de leur 5ème année... Serons t il un jour réunis? Qui fait ces suçons énormes à Olivier? Finie!
1. Une explosion réussie

Hey tout le monde!voilà une Fanfic que j'ai écrit tout de seule, comme une grande. !

Couple: Fred/Angelina

* * *

Comme chacun le sait à Poudlard, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, ainsi que leur ami de toujours Lee Jordan, étaient experts lorsqu'il s'agissait de piéger autrui. 

Il en était ainsi,ces trois jeunes gens n'avaient pour but dans la vie que d'empoisonner celle des autres, par le truchement de diverses farces et attrapes, et gare à celui ou celle qui se les mettrait à dos.

Du reste, ils faisaient tout pour amuser la galerie des Griffondors et étaient adorés par les premières et secondes années qui leurs vouaient un véritable culte ainsi que par un grand nombre de filles qui faisaient des pieds et des mains pour les approcher. Ainsi, Fred et George jonglaient aussi bien avec les bombabouses qu'avec les petites amies.

Nos deux jumeaux, faisaient en outre partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison et y jouaient en tant que batteurs ,

Cette histoire débute sur le terrain de Quidditch, lors de l'entraînement de l'équipe.

_-Tiens bien puisqu'on y est, présente la, ton équipe!_

-ok… ok… ( _sonorus_)

Spécial cast de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor!

Aveeeeeeec!

**Trois magnifiques poursuiveuses**:

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bells

Alicia Spinnet

**Deux batteurs de génie**!

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

_(- c'est bon, on les connais déjà ces deux là!)_

**Un attrapeur extraordinaire**!

Harry Potter

_(-ha oui… Scarface…Tout le monde le connais celui là! D'ailleurs, cette histoire débute lors de sa troisième année_)

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttt un Gardien débordant de charisme et de surcroît capitaine**:

Olivier Duboiiiiiiiiiiiis!

(_il était tant que tu en parles… ce type est ma foi fort beau garçon)_

Bon reprenons… toute l'équipe s'entraînait dans «la joie et le bonheur» sur un terrain caché par le brouillard. De plus il faisait froid et la motivation n'était pas d'actualité, si on oublie celle de Dubois, plus déchaîné que jamais.

Les jumeaux, rageaient car Dubois avait planifié cet entraînement à la dernière minute, et ils ne sauraient jamais si le piège qu'ils avaient placé devant la porte de Rusard, le concierge de l'école, marcherait. C'était un piège de toute précision, censé faire exploser la porte du concierge. Jusqu'ici rien de bien étonnant mais les jumeaux avaient prévus un effet secondaire et ils avaient hâte de voir si oui ou non, leur génie était à la hauteur d'un tel défi.

De leur coté, les filles se plaignaient du froid, et n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. Dubois passa son temps à hurler sur Johnson, commentant son vol, qui d'après lui, était pitoyable en ce moment. Seul Potter était silencieux, trop frigorifié pour parler. Il espérait en effet que Dubois les laisserai rentrer au château dès qu'il aurait attrapé le vif d'or (c'est ça! autant demander à Rogue de nous raconter un conte de fées!)

Toujours est-il qu'au bout de deux heures et demi, Dubois, qui lui même était à bout leur donna la permission de s'arrêter. Tous les membres de l'équipe, frigorifiés, se rendirent au vestiaire pour une douche brûlante sensée prévenir toute maladie. (Je dis bien sensée...)

Une heure plus tard, les vestiaires étaient vidés de tout joueurs, à l'exception d'Angelina qui semblait vouloir se noyer sous la douche. Fred et George s'étaient précipités au château pour voir les effets de leur piège: il n'eurent pas besoin d'aller bien loin: Rusard se tenait au milieu de la grande salle et derrière lui il n'y avait pas seulement miss teigne, mais une centaine d'autres chats! (à peu près tous ceux du château). Les deux frères se firent une accolade, ravis; ils avaient réussis la seconde phase de leur piège beaucoup mieux que prévu.

(_Bon puisque l'autre boufonne a pas l'air de vouloir vous expliquer la deuxième phase de ce plan, je vais le faire: les jumeaux avaient tout simplement placé un extrait très puissant de "Poissonnus fetidus" de Tommy F. (_un sorcier très celèbre pour ses appats monstres pour les monstres_) sur l'enclancheur de la bombe. L'explosion avait alors déposé une mince pellicule de ce produit sur Rusard qui, compte tenu de son hygiène déplorable, ne s'était rendu compte de rien_)

Toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la salle à cet instant étaient pliés de rire à la vue d'un Rusard hystérique et de ses 72 chats miaulants et le léchant à qui mieux mieux. Voulant fêter leur victoire et se remplir l'estomac (à 22 heures, c'était toujours pas fait)la Twin Corporation (c'était le petit nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés)décidèrent d'aller chercher des victuailles dans les cuisines.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de leur maison, une veritable salve d'applaudissement les salua. Et tous, ou presquese mirent à manger tout en devisantgaiement.

Alicia, au bout d'un moment, remarqua: "Kate, t'aurais pas vu Angel, ça fait un moment qu'elle aurait du monter!" Mais Katie Bells était trop occupée à flirter avec George, pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Déçu que quelqu'un évite de festoyer en leur honneur, Fred s'inquiéta tout de meme: "Mais elle n'est pas dans votre dortoir?" à la réponse négative d'Alicia, il apprit que personne ne l'avait revue depuis la fin de l'entrainement de quidditch, il y avait plus d'une heure.

Fred, mu par je ne sait quelle pulsion décida de partir à sa recherche.

* * *

Alors, c'est comment?

Reviews?


	2. Un glaçon nommé Weasley

Chapter 2

Après avoir cherché un peu partout dans le château, Fred Weasley se sentit stupide: pourquoi était-il parti chercher Angelina, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine? Leurs relations se limitaient en effet au terrain de Quidditch: Fred n'avait jamais cherché à connaître la jeune, qui elle même, ne semblait pas le considérer autrement qu'un membre de sa maison et de son équipe. Stop. Rien de plus.

Dehors, il faisait un temps pourri, plutôt orageux.

Fred adorait l'orage. D'ailleurs, quand il était petit,avec George, il s'amusait à planter toutes sortes de tiges métallique dans le jardin de ses parents, dans l'espoir d'attirer la foudre et d'enflammer les gnomes du jardin. Malheureusement, les seules foudres qu'ils avaient réussi à attirer furent celles de Mrs Weasley qui s'empressait de toutes les arracher en hurlant sur les jumeaux.

_(T'oublies quand même la fois où ils ont réussi! _Ouais, tu parles, Mrs Weasley avait oublié un piquet près de la maison, les éclairs ont été attirés par le métal et la maison à failli brûler! _Ah ouais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce passage... Maintenant que tu le dis je comprends pourquoi il y a sort paratonnerre autour du Terrier! _Ouais ben c'est bien joli tout ça, mais J'ai une histoire à raconter!)

Un éclair traversa le ciel, et illumina le lointain. Fred cru voir une forme tournoyer dans le ciel. Curieux, il décida d'aller voir, ayant totalement oublié Angelina.

Apparemment, «c'était » près du terrain de Quidditch... Un balai! Mais qui était assez cinglé pour voler par ce temps? Angelina! D'abord indécis, il reconnu ensuite les longue tresses portées par le vent. (_Top glamour comme image! _Ta gueule!)

Cette fille était complètement cinglée! Elle allait se prendre la foudre! Se rappelant l'état de la maison après le début d'incendie, il sentit son coeur se serrer. (oui, oui, même un jumeau a des émotions!)

Il tenta de l'appeler, mais le vent couvrait ses cris. Le château était trop loin pour qu'il aille chercher son balai.

Il sorti sa baguette après avoir murmuré une formule se mit à l'agiter vers les cieux (_whoah c'est si boo)_

Et Angelina put voir s'inscrire les mots suivant en face d'elle, en lettres tremblotantes : «T'es malade ou quoi? Tu veux te suicider? Viens en parler bordel!» Elle fut si surprise qu'elle faillit en tomber de son balai et, regardant vers le sol, aperçu une silhouette.

Pensant que c'était une de ses amies, elle amorça un atterrissage. Arrivée à environ 5 mètres du sol, elle se mit à crier « Laisse moi tranquille! Je veux voir personne!» Et c'est à sa grande surprise qu'une voix masculine lui répondit: «T'est cinglée c'est ça? Ce matin tu t'es levée et tu t'es dite que t'allais trouver un plan pour congeler Fred Weasley, c'est ça? Parce que je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais ça CAILLE!»

Fred? Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là? Essuyant en vain ses yeux dont les larmes coulaient depuis un bon moment déjà, elle atterrit en face de Fred.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard «Enfin tu te décides! C'est la peur de devoir traîner un glaçon jusqu'à l'école ou c'est ma voix suppliante qui t'as convaincue?» Elle eut un petit rire. Et se mit à avancer. «Qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait?» Demanda t-elle en essayant d'avoir une voix normale.

«Mademoiselle Johnson pensait peut-être que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence? C'est loupé!» Il soupira puis pris une voix plus sérieuse.

-«Bon qu'est ce que tu as?»

-«Rien du tout»

-«Parce que tu pleures pour rien toi?»

-«Je pleure pas, Je pleure jamais ok?» Dit Angelina d'un air de défi.

-«Mmm» fit Fred. Puis, sans prévenir, attrapa Angelina par les épaules et la fit pivoter face à lui. Elle était si troublée qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer sans s'en rendre compte (_sa m'arrive,des fois... _Chut! on est dans un grand moment d'émotion, là!)

Il passa son pouce sous l'oeil d'Angelina qui le regardait fixement, sans ciller (_elle est trop chelou ste fille, quand elle est émue! _)

-«Et ça, c'est quoi? Du calamar?»Chuchota Fred. Il était hypnotisé par les grands yeux noirs et brillants sous l'effet des larmes.

- «Je... Je...» Bredouilla Angelina «je suis qui déjà?» pensa t-elle, l'esprit confus par la présence du rouquin qui lui faisait face.

A ce moment précis, le ciel choisit de libérer ses litres d'eau sur les deux jeunes gens qui filèrent tous deux vers le château.

La magie qui les avaient envahis avait été emportée par les trombes d'eau et seules persistaient les lettres roses du message qui s'effaçait lentement.


	3. Pinces' Attack

* * *

Chapter 3: Pinces' attack

Une semaine passa.

Lorsqu'ils furent retournés au château ce soir là, Fred et Angelina avaient rejoint leur salle commune, un mot, ne trouvant rien à se dire, et plutôt honteux de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Angelina avait tout de suite été entourée par ses amies qui l'avaient conduite au dortoir, l'assommant de questions au sujet de son escapade, et Fred était retourné s'asseoir avec son jumeau la tête pleine d'interrogations au sujet du dénouement de leurs relations et de l'évolution de ses sentiments. (_Tu sombres dans la totale mièvrerie, là! _Oui je sais, mais il faut bien mettre le lecteur en conditions!)

Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Angelina était triste ce soir là. L'intéressée, de son coté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir idiote et de jeter des brefs regards sur Fred. Il était exactement comme avant, continuant d'être la terreur des professeurs, du personnel de l'école et des Serpentards et toujours aussi adulé, ainsi que son jumeau, par une nuée de groupies.

Le vendredi soir arriva: c'était le jour de l'entraînement. Johnson s'était beaucoup entraînée pendant la semaine, en plus du fameux vendredi. Inconsciemment, elle espérait aussi que Fred reviendrait la voir. Mais il n'était pas venu ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant car lui, savait bien voler.

Elle ressentait une certaine appréhension à l'idée de se faire hurler dessus par Wood car elle était en retard d'au moins dix bonnes minutes et le capitaine était très à cheval sur les horaires: elle n'avait pas réussi à beaucoup dormir cette semaine et donc, épuisée elle s'était assoupie à la bibliothèque et avait été réveillée il y avait cinq minutes à coups de livres par Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

C'est une Angelina essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille qui arriva dans les vestiaires où le reste de l'équipe était en train de discuter bruyamment.

- « Hey Angie, où t'étais passée on t'a cherché partout avec Kate ? » lui demanda Alicia Spinnet, sa meilleure amie.

Le regard de la retardataire croisa celui de Fred, qui la fixait depuis son arrivée, l'air songeur.

- « Et t'aurais pas vu Dubois? »Lui demanda t-il «C'est la première fois depuis que je suis dans cette équipe qu'il a du retard... »

- « Non, Je... Enfin J'étais à la bibliothèque et... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le capitaine faisant son entrée, aussi décoiffé qu'elle. Il avait un énorme suçon à la base du cou.

- « Désolé » leur dit-il à tous. « J'ai eu un... truc à finir... heu... à la bibliothèque »

Tandis que les deux arrivant se changeaient, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bells échangèrent un regard complice et George Weasley donna un coup de coude à Harry. Seul Fred ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse générale. Ramassant son balai, il sortit du vestiaire en faisant claquer la porte.

Lorsque tout le monde fut près, l'entraînement commença. Au bout de trois heures (le temps était clément ce soir là, il ne faisait que -2°C) Dubois donna le signal d'arrêt. Tandis que les autres quittaient le terrain, Dubois appela: « Angelina! Je dois te parler, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu te seras changée, s'il te plait? »

Étrangement, il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Mais Angelina connaissait trop le personnage et se voyait déjà virée de l'équipe; Il avait déjà fait le même coup au précèdent attrapeur, juste avant l'arrivée de Potter dans cette école.

Tandis que Dubois gagnait le bureau réservé aux capitaines, Angelina se rendit aux vestiaires où ses amies l'attendaient.

- « Comment as tu pu nous cacher que tu sortais avec Dubois? » Dit Alicia rouge d'impatience.

- « Depuis quand? Est-ce qu'il embrasse aussi bien qu'on le dit? » renchérit Katie

- « Quoi! Mais n'importe quoi! » Bredouilla Angelina abasourdie. Elle regarda les autres membres de l'équipe qui la fixaient avec de grands yeux avides d'informations.

Elle remarqua que Fred était déjà parti.

* * *

Alors? Votre avis? Je veux tout savoir! 


	4. Un plan foireux

Chapter 4 : Un plan Foireux

Pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, Angelina entendit George commenter le départ de son frère à Harry:

-« C'est bizarre qu'il soit parti comme ça, on avait prévu de faire à coup à Parkinson, de Serpentard et il avait dit qu'il m'attendrait , ce n'est pourtant pas le genre d'occasion qu'il aurait loupé (...) faut dire aussi qu'avec tous les détraqueurs qu'ils ont mis autour de l'école (...) mais c'est bizarre ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas m'attendre. Il doit être amoureux...Tant pis, je n'ai plus qu'à passer le reste de la soirée avec Lizzy... » Elizabeth Bennet était l'actuelle petite amie de George.

Celui-ci quitta les vestiaires avec Harry, qui devait toujours être accompagné.

Alicia et Katie échangèrent un regard (_c'est ce qu'elles savent faire de mieux on dirais..._) il était de notoriété publique que Kate soupirait après George.

- « Je vais voir Dubois, on se retrouve à l'école »

Les dernières paroles de Georges résonnaient dans sa tête: « il est peut être amoureux... »

- « T'en a de la chance, toi au moins »lui dit Alicia « tu te fais l'un des gars les plus sexy de Gryffondors! Vous avez vu ses fesses! »

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine, sans cesser de se demander de qui Fred pouvait bien être amoureux.

- « Entre, Johnson »

- « Je suis désolée de pas très bien voler en ce moment mais ne me vire pas j'adore ce sport tu sais et... »

Dubois éclata de rire (_Il allait pas tarder à neiger: Dubois? Rigoler?_)

- « Mais non c'est pas du tout ça Johnson! C'était juste pour te dire que tu avait très bien volé aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu t'entraîner cette semaine: continues comme ça! » (_vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit: de la neige en plein mois d'octobre_! ) « heu... au fait, on dirait que les membres de l'équipe pensent qu'on sort ensemble; s'il te plait ne les déments pas! »

QUOI! Mais qu'est ce que Dubois voulait dire par là? Qu'il voulait sortir avec elle? Mais vraiment impossible: il n'avait pas de coeur!

- « Heu... Olivier, ça va? Je crois que je n'ai pas compris exactement où tu voulais en venir... »

- « Écoute Johnson, disons que je suis dans une situation un peu... difficile et... J'aimerai bien que tu me serves d'alibi, ok ? »

- « Heuben... Enfaitc'estàdireque... heu... »

- « On sera pas obligés de sortir ensemble, mais de montrer des marques d'affection mutuelles lorsqu'on est en public, c'est pas bien compliqué, si? »

- « Putain, Dubois, c'est quoi ce coup foireux que tu me fais? C'est HORS DE QUESTION! » Il arrivait à Angelina de devenir vulgaire, quand ses nerfs lâchaient...

- « Très bien, Johnson, la conversation est close, je me débrouillerais bien sans toi. » Elle tournait les talons lorsqu'il ajouta: « Qu'est ce que tu penses de Ronald Weasley comme troisième poursuiveur? »

* * *

Alors? Le mystère reste entier lol! donnez moi votre avis... 


	5. L'estomac capricieux

Chapter 5:

Maudissant Olivier et toute sa famille, Angelina rentra au château. Elle mourrait de faim et elle était sûre que les filles ne l'avaient pas attendue. Après avoir déposé son balai dans sa chambre elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle commune des Gryffondors dans le but de repérer ses amies -et peut-être aussi Fred-

Elle aperçu Georges et Lee Jordan en train de bidouiller je-ne-sais-quoi sous les yeux brillants et admiratifs d'Elizabeth (on aurait dit un jeune veau).

Mais pas de Fred qui avait le don ne jamais se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. C'était à croire qu'il l'évitait. Émettant un soupir à cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers ses deux amies. Katie était justement en train d'essayer d'envoyer des malédictions sur Lisbeth.

- « Nan mais vraiment qu'elle teigne cette fille! Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve, elle doit avoir autant d'esprit qu'un Mimbulus Mimbeldonia! Et vous avez vu comment elle se pavane! » Se tourna vers Angelina qui venait de s'asseoir: « Tiens au moins toi, t'es discrète! J'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu sortais avec Dubois! D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps? »

-« JE NE SORS PAS AVEC CET ESPECE DE... heu... je veux dire que... Dubois... Enfin, Olivier, ne voudrais pas que ça s'ébruite, vous comprenez les filles? Heu... Vous avez dîné? »

- « Ben ouais » Répondit Alicia, «on voulait pas vous déranger... Et alors? Il embrasse aussi bien qu'on le dis? Nan mais je me demande vraiment comment t'as fait pour te faire l'un des types les mieux foutus de Poudlard... Vous avez vus ses fesses? »

Angelina préféra s'éclipser avant d'envoyer les fesses en question se faire dorer chez Lucifer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Dubois ait pu li proposer un plan comme ça... Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait donc à cacher? Et Qui avait bien pu lui faire un suçon aussi énorme?

C'est avec ces anodines questions en tête qu'elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre un dîner bien mérité; Il était environ 22 heures et son estomac criait famine depuis un bon moment.

La Salle était presque vide et c'était l'un des seuls avantages (sinon le seul) avoir Quidditch le soir.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne à la table des Gryffondors et elle semblait avoir terminé son repas. En s'approchant, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Fred qui semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense (_mouahaha, venant de lui c'est louche_), la tête entre les mains. Profitant de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle (ça faisait un bail qu'elle ne l'avait pas approché) elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- « Hey, Weasley, ça va? »

L'interpellé sursauta et lui répondit:

- « Oh, Angelina... oui, un peu fatigué, c'est tout... mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? »

- « Hey bien, j'étais dans la salle commune et je me suis dit: Tiens et si j'allais pêcher le calamar dans la grande salle, j'ai grand faim! » Elle se demandait pourquoi elle sortait une bêtise pareille devant LUI, alors que d'habitude elle n'arrivait jamais à faire la moindre boutade. Il eut un petit rire

- « C'est vrai je suis stupide, excuse moi... »

Elle se servit un peu de soupe au potirons

-« Heu... Johnson? Je peux te poser une question? »

Hein? Quoi ? quelle question? Angelina hocha la tête en croquant un morceau de pain (_car sa maman lui avait toujours répété de pas parles la boucle pleine_)

-« Hum... Tu sais le jour où je t'ai... Tu sais... Où je t'ai si gentiment demandée de descendre de ton balai? »

Angel se rappelait en effet du « descend de là bordel » qu'il lui avait envoyé. Elle sourit.

- « Hé bien... Est ce que tu pleurais à cause de Dubois? Je veux dire... Est ce que tu sortais déjà avec lui à ce moment? »

(_Hein? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ce malade! _)

Angelina eut un mouvement de surprise et ouvrit de grands yeux:

-« Fred? Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question? »

- « Réponds moi, s'il te plait »

- « Hé bien je pleurais parce que... »

A ce moment très précis, Olivier Dubois, que personne n'avait vu arriver, s'assit à coté d'Angelina et lui planta un baiser dans le cou. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul. Fred lui jeta un regard noir et murmura un « c'est bon, j'ai compris » que seule Angelina entendit.

Il se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas furieux, manquant de faire tomber Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des serpentard, qui arrivait au même moment.


	6. Tritons, je vous aime

Chapter 6:

Tritons, je vous aime

-« 'Tin Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bordel? George a mis quelque chose dans mon assiette sans que je m'en aperçoive? Ha c'est peut-être ça, alors, le drôle de goût de champignon que j'ai dans la bouche depuis une semaine... »

Telles étaient les pensées de Fred Weasley ce soir là, dans son dortoir. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon, ni pourquoi il se posait tant de question à propos de la pseudo relation Johnson - Dubois;

-« Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle fait pour sortir avec un crétin pareil, qui a un cognard à la place du cerveau... J'imaginais pas Angelina aussi superficielle... Une fille aussi belle, talentueuse qu'elle ne devrait pas s'abaisser à une relation sans avenir avec le capitaine de l'équipe... Il lui faudrait plutot quelqu'un comme... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte? Je dois vraiment faire quelque chose... »

Son frère venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. George s'approcha du lit où son frère était allongé.

- « Écoute, ça commence à suffire tes conneries; c'est quoi ton problème? T'es jamais avec nous... T'a même loupé l'opération « serre en furie » d'hier...( _Toutes les plantes de la serre se sont mises à pousser de manière affolante engloutissant le professeur Chourave sous les rires des élèves_) Bon sérieux, De qui t'es amoureux cette fois? Le professeur Trelawney? »

Malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, Fred n'avait vraiment été amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et il avait été dans le même était que ces jours-ci: il perdait tout humour et passait son temps à ruminer son chagrin, plongé dans un spleen inégalable. Et la première personne dont il avait été amoureux était... Le professeur MacGonnagal. Bon, il faut néanmoins préciser que ça n'était pas de sa faute: Il était en deuxième année lorsque George et Lee avaient versé un filtre d'amour dans son bol de Porridge pour en tester les effets. Le résultat avait été radical: la première personne que Fred aperçu était la prof de Métamorphose et pendant toute une semaine, il s'était mis à lui écrire des poèmes lui jurant un amour éternel tels que « Oh Minerva, prends moi, dans tes bras et goinfre moi... de biscuits au gingembre que j'adore tant, puisqu'ils viennent de toi... » (Ok c'était pas d'un très haut niveau, mais un Weasley reste un Weasley...)

Cette mascarade avait duré jusqu'au jour où il s'était mis à lui baiser les pieds en plein cours. Elle avait ensuite compris la cause de sa passion soudaine et l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie. Les deux coupables avaient été mis en retenue pendant plus d'une semaine...

A cet horrible souvenir, Fred frémit:

-« j'espère que t'as pas recommencé... J'ai un étrange goût dans la bouche... » Georges sourit:

- « Non t'inquiète pas... Un goût de champignons, c'est ça? C'est une petite punition pour nous avoir abandonné... ça partira d'ici à une semaine... »

- « QUOI! Qu'est ce qui partira d'ici à une semaine? »

---------

De son coté, Angelina, furieuse avait quitté la grande salle juste après le départ de Fred. Dubois semblait prendre plaisir à l'humilier et semblait de plus en plus heureux. Il avait encore un autre suçon au cou. Sa petite amie anonyme devait être très gourmande...

Elle monta dans le dortoir, épuisée et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché le traversin.

Le lendemain, Samedi, les élèves n'avaient pas cours. Angelina passa sa journée à éviter Dubois et à guetter Fred du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier semblait moins distrait que dernièrement.

Elle décida de passer son après midi à la bibliothèque pour commencer la montagne de devoirs qu'elle avait à faire. Vers 19 heures, elle voulu monter au dortoir pour poser ses affaires et retrouver ses amies. Chemin faisant, elle vit une bande de Serpentard en train de tourmenter un Poufsouffle de première année. N'écoutant que son courage elle alla à leur rencontre pour sauver le jeune garçon qui semblait absolument terrifié. Les garçons faisaient tous une tête de plus qu'elle et elle se retrouva rapidement encerclée, tandis que le jeune blaireau s'échappait ( _haha ha le jeu de mots..._).

- « Alors, Griffondor se retrouve sans défense? On fait moins la maligne toute seule... » Lui dit un boutonneux à lunettes

- « Lâchez moi »

- « Oh mais attends de voir ce qu'on va te faire, Johnson... » Le garçon qui semblait être le chef du groupe lui mit les mains dans le dos, tandis qu'un petit maigrichon lui agitait sa baguette sous le nez.

Angelina sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les serpentards n'avaient aucun scrupule.

Au même moment, Fred Weasley sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il entendit quelqu'un crier et se précipita dans le couloirs où se passait le « drame » (j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots, dsl). Sachant très bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à battre une bande de Serpentard de 7ème année tout seul, il décida d'utiliser la ruse: Il transforma un bout de papier traînant dans sa poche en ballon rouge en bénissant MacGonnagal. Il le lança vers les Serpentard qui se retournèrent pour voir d'ou venait le bruit, ne s'occupant plus d'Angelina (un Serpentard ne peut pas faire deux choses à la fois). Il fonça alors dans le tas, et attrapa la prisonnière par la main. Tous deux se mirent à courir, poursuivit par les Serpentard. Il se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors qui était vide.

Tous deux se regardèrent en souriant. Fred se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Angel et la lâcha rapidement.

- « Merci d'être venu... » Dit la jeune fille en se tripotant les cheveux distraitement.

- « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester ici encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous oublient »

- « D'accord » Dit Johnson , en s'asseyant sur un canapé proche, Fred se mettant à coté d'elle

- « A chaque fois qu'on se voit tu es toujours dans une situation critique on dirais... »

Elle sourit

- « Oui, et toi, tu es toujours là pour m'aider... »

- « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Johnson »

Angelina ne savait pas quoi répondre une mouche aurait pu voler dans son crâne, elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

Ils restèrent à se regarder, face à face,savourant ce moment où ils étaient enfin réunis, oubliant tous leurs problèmes.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors sur une jeune fille blonde au physique enchanteur. Elle regarda les deux jeunes gens et un sourire apparu

sur ses lèvres.

- « Freeed! Mon chéri, tu m'as dis qu'on se retrouverait à la Grande salle et je t'ai pas vu! »

Elle s'assit alors sur ses genoux et, entourant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa langoureusement, jetant un regard triomphant à une Angelina déconfite.

* * *

Als? Continues je? Ne continues je point? Lol votre avis! 


	7. QI de goule morte

Chapter 7:

Angelina se leva et murmura un "je dois y aller" d'une voix qui trahissait sa vive émotion. Fred se sentit gêné, tandis que Jane, la petite amie qu'il avait choisie pour oublier Angel, lui mordillait l'oreille.

Il avait pensé que sortir avec une autre fille lui occuperait l'esprit, et c'est pourquoi il avait choisit Jane Collins, l'une des plus jolies filles de sixième année. Malheureusement, celle ci semblait avoir le QI d'une goule morte et était aussi intéressante que les cours du professeur Binns. Pourtant, Fred était sortit toute sa vie avec des filles comme Jane... (_si on omet Gonnagal..._) Il repoussa la jeune fille qui émit un gémissement de protestation.

- « Écoute Jane, je... On ne peut pas sortir ens...»

Au même moment, Olivier entra dans la salle commune.

- « Salut Fred... T'aurais pas vu Angelina? »

Fred sentit son sang bouillir. Jane répondit à sa place, en arborant un sourire niais.

- « Elle était avec Fred... Mais elle est partie il a cinq minutes... »

Olivier disparu, tandis que Jane se remettait sur les genoux de Fred.

- « Qu'est ce que tu disais, chéri? » Repris t-elle.

Fred, dont les pensées avaient suivies Olivier ( Mais quel enflure ce type!) lui répondit distraitement:

- « Rien Janie.. »

- « C'est bizarre que cette Johnson plaise à Olivier... D'habitude, il sort avec des filles plus distinguées... Je suis sure que c'est parce qu'elle joue au Quidditch qu'il l'a choisie, elle a du lui faire du chantage ou quelque chose comme ça... »La mâchoire de Fred se crispa. Mais Jane, qui ne semblait pas le remarquer, continua de plus belle: « En plus, je trouve qu'elle joue pas très bien... Heureusement que vous, les garçons, vous êtes là pour rattraper le coup..."

Fred se leva faisant encore une fois tomber la jeune fille sur le tapis. Il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte Angelina et prenait ça, malgré lui, comme une insulte personnelle. Il quitta la pièce, laissant une Jane étonnée et surprise.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille. Il ne se voyait pas avec une autre fille qu'Angelina... qui était prise.

De son coté, Angelina avait décidé de découvrir qui était la petite amie d'Oliver. Elle refusait de se laisser manipuler et surtout, elle voulait vraiment sortir avec Fred.

Après s'être assuré que Fred n'était plus dans la salle, elle en sortit elle-même, partant à la recherche de son prétendu petit ami.

* * *

Alors? Il est court ce chapitre, je sais, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête mouahaha! A votre avis, avec qui sort Olivier? Les paris sont levés! 


	8. Le détruit Neurones

Bon c'est les vacances... Alors j'ai pris tout mon temps. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Ne le trouvant pas dans la salle commune, elle alla voir à la grande salle, où il n'était pas non plus. Pas plus que dans la bibliothèque. Étant un samedi, il n'avait donc pas cours. Angelina regarda par la fenêtre. Personne n'était dehors, ce qui n'était pas étonnant par le froid grandissant et surtout par la présence des détraqueurs au sein du château.

Se dirigeant vers le terrain, elle alla voir au bureau des capitaines, le seul endroit qu'elle n'avait pas inspecté.

Elle s'approchait de la porte, prête à frapper lorsque qu'elle entendit un bruit à l'intérieur. Dubois n'était pas seul.

Elle failli entrer, mais sa curiosité l'emportait. Elle contourna le bureau, et alla regarder par un carreau cassé. (Il était cassé depuis des années, mais personne n'avait songé à le remplacer.)

Tout d'abord, elle n'aperçut que des ombres, Oliver, n'ayant pas eue la présence d'esprit d'allumer une bougie. (_en même temps, avec tous les cognards qu'il s'est prit dans la tête...) _Puis, ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, elle distingua une silhouette massive, dont elle ne voyais pas le visage.

L'individu portait l'uniforme des Serpentard.

- « Naaan, il sort avec Milicent Bulstrode! C'est impossible! » Pensa Angelina, affolée.

Mais Dubois se leva au même moment, et se mit à embrasser « la chose », plutôt goulûment. ça ne pouvait pas être elle! Mais dans son étreinte passionnée, Dubois fit glisser sa compagne sur le bureau. Ou plutôt son compagnon, qui l'embrassait avec ferveur.

Angelina s'éloigna de la fenêtre, dégoûtée. Mais dans son élan, elle heurta la porte de fer du Placard à Balais. Ce qui fit un bruit énorme .

- « Ollie, tu n'as pas entendu » Fit une voix on ne peut plus masculine. »

- « Mais non... C'est le vent... Embrasse moi, Marquichou... » (_beuuuh_)

Angelina failli vomir de dégoût. Elle en avait assez vu et retourna au château en courant. (_Ces images allaient la traumatiser pendant un bon nombre d'années. Elle devra d'ailleurs suivre une psychothérapie de 14 ans à sainte mangouste... Mais ceci est une autre histoire... _Pff n'importe quoi.)

Au moins, elle connaissait le secret de Dubois, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et une bonne chose en entraînant une autre, elle allait enfin réussir à parler à Fred. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Mais elle avait juste oublié un détail: Jane, sa petite amie. Elle lui sauta dessus lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Hey Angelina... Yavait ton copain qui te cherchait. Dis moi... tu l'as payée pour qu'il sorte avec toi ou...

Angelina n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà quelqu'un répondit à sa place.

- « Je me demandait ou était passée la potion « neurones effacés » qu'on avait fabriqué avec mon cher Jumeau. Apparemment c'est dans ton verre qu'on l'a renversée... »

Il s'accorda une minute de réflexion puis ajouta

- « C'est décidément beaucoup plus puissant que je ne l'aurais pensé... Tu m'as l'air de plus avoir grand chose dans ton petit crâne désormais vide... »

La pauvre Jane s'éloigna les larmes aux yeux et se tourna vers son sauveur. C'était, bien entendu, Fred. Heu... Non en fait c'était Georges.

- « Merci Georges... »

- « De rien très chère, les amies de ma copine sont mes amies! »

Quoi? Mais Angel n'avait jamais été avec Elizabeth! Angelina levait un sourcil interrogateur, lorsque Katie arriva et pris Georges par le bras.

- « Mon chéri! Lee a besoin de toi! »

Tandis que Georges allait rejoindre son ami, Katie s'approcha d'Angel, toute excitée.

- « Il est venu me demander de sortir avec lui cet après midi! C'est pas génial? »

- « Ouah! J'y crois pas! Félicitations ma chère! »

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? 

Congratulations à ma Swen et a Owlie qui avait découvert "l'amant secret" lol

Si vous voulez savoir comment et pourquoi Georges sort enfin avec Kate vous me le dites et j'écris la FF ! A vot'service!


	9. Un grognement dans la nuit

* * *

Chapter 9

Angelina était vraiment ravie pour Katie. Mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème. Elle réfléchit un instant. Si Kate était arrivée à dompter un garçon aussi... indépendant, comme l'était Georges, elle même ne devait avoir aucun mal à sortir avec Fred. En théorie. Parce que celui ci semblait tout faire pour l'éviter.

Une semaine s'écoula. Angelina n'arrivait plus à regarder Dubois en face, et à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser, elle avait éclaté de rire, ce qui avait laissé son pseudo petit ami plutôt perplexe. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Fred non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'était plus avec ( _cette cruche de _) Jane mais était toujours aussi distant. Le dernier entraînement de Quidditch avait été laborieux: Le capitaine s'était ramené avec une demi-heure de retard (_ce qui autrefois, l'aurait poussé au suicide_), Fred et Angelina avaient joués lamentablement, George et Katie n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des clins d'oeil et autres mamours capables de mettre en rogne toutes personnes sensibles à de telles marques de mièvrerie. (telles que Fred et Angelina, par exemple...) Les seules personnes, à priori concentrées et capables de jouer en toute quiétude avaient été Harry et Alicia.

Mais après le départ du couple ( _ils s'étaient éclipsés peu après le début de l'entraînement, voyant que personne ne se serait rendu compte de leur absence_) d'un Fred enragé ( _Il venait tout juste d'envoyer "sans le faire exprès" un cognard à la tête de Dubois_), suivit de près par Dubois, le nez ensanglanté, et Madame Bibine, chargée de surveiller Harry, l'accompagnant en grommelant; Angelina, elle, a filé sans demandé son reste, sous peine de devoir jouer la nounou du survivant: rôle qui est revenu à Alicia qui, prenant le jeune balafré sous le bras, l'emmena à la tour Gryffondor faire un scrabble sorcier. (_Arghh je me laisse aller là..._)

Angelina réfléchissait: comment annoncer à Fred qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment sortit avec Dubois... Pour la simple et

bonne raison que celui-ci aimait les hommes?

(_Moi aussi j'aime les hommes! Et alors? Je t'emmerde! _)

Fred avait décidé d'aller s'excuser auprès de Dubois qui ne lui avait rien fait après tout...

Mais il se trompait. Il entendit des voix . Il reconnu celle qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement de Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard. Et une autre, plutôt aigue...

Voix aigue -" Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on arrete de se voir un instant... Il semble que ma "copine" semble se douter de quelque chose...

Flint -(on ne peut pas traduire un grognement)

Voix aigue -"Tu as raison... Mais je me disais que..."

Flint - (grogne)

Voix aigue - "Ok, Ok... On fait comme ça, alors? Je t'aime, tu sais..."

Flint -(Grogne)

Fred vit Flint se trainer vers le chateau. La question était: avec qui sortait-il? quand il raconterai aux autres gryffondor que Flint aimait la sodomie...

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, se dirigea vers le terrain, il reconnu Dubois.

Voix aigue-"Hey Weasley! T'as un sacré coup de batte!"

* * *

Il est court mais concis! lol 

Alors, vos critiques?


	10. Dragon is back

Chapitre 10, après des années de labeurs...

* * *

Chapter 10

Fred était sous le choc. Il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient tous étés trompés. Surtout Angel. La pauvre pensait que Dubois était amoureux d'elle, et elle se trompait. La rage l'envahit: Cet enfoiré avait profité de la fille dont il était amoureux. Même si il devait lui briser le coeur, il se devait d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à la jeune fille. (_Allez, avoue que ça t'arrange bien...) _

Il n'avait même pas répondu à Dubois lorsque celui-ci l'avait apostrophé. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était dirigé vers le château.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque: C'était le lieu de prédilection d'Angelina. Elle était en effet assise, seule, en train de faire ce qui ressemblait fort à un devoir de potions, un air de concentration extrême sur le visage. Il la trouva absolument adorable. (Autant qu'on puisse l'être en faisant de la potion). Toute sa rancune envers le monde s'était évanouie, et il se demanda se qu'il était venu faire là. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de ce fils de goule...

Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir en face de la dame de ses pensées... Qui ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa présence. Il resta un moment à la regarder. Enfin, elle leva les yeux... Et sursauta violemment.

-« Fred! Non mais ça va pas? Nom d'un pitiponk enragé, t'es cinglé? »

Fred ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui.

-"Voilà... Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins... Ton petit ami..."

-"Olivier?"

-"Ben oui pourquoi, t'as un autre copain?"

-"Non bien sur mais..."

-"Tu veux bien me laisser finir?..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Oui vas y..."

-"Je ne voulais pas t'annoncer ça comme ça mais... Il... Il... Te trompe."

Il leva les yeux vers elle, pensant trouver une marque de désespoir quelconque. Au lieu de quoi, un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Angel.

-"Tu es au courant? ça fait tellement longtemps que j'essaie de te le dire..."

-"Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? Tu le savais?"

Fred n'y comprenais plus rien.

-"Oui... Je... Comment l'as tu appris?"

-"Mais enfin Angel? Pourquoi reste tu avec lui?"

-"Mais parce que je doit garder ma place dans cette équipe! Le quidditch c'est toute ma vie!"

-"Tu veux dire qu'il t'as fait cet horible chantage pour..."

(Bla bla bla... Rappelons tout de même que nos deux tourtereaux étaient à la bibliothèque... Et que dans chaque établissement de ce type qui se respecte il y a... Un dragon! Ainsi, Après quelques minutes de conversation inintéressante...)

-"PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN! VOUS N'ENTENDEZ PAS LE BRUIT QUE VOUS FAITES?"

(Héééééééé oui, Mrs Pince)

Nos deux canailloux se retrouvèrent donc à la porte du lieu de culture en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious... (dixit Mary poppins, mon idole...)

* * *

Review? 


	11. La rupture

Voici enfin la suite "tant attendue" de ma Fanfiction préférée... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, donnez moi votre avis!

* * *

Chapter 11

Les tics et les tocs d'une horloge au loin alimentaient le silence qui régnait à présent dans le couloir.

Fred et Angel étaient à présent tous deux assis tels des statues devant la bibliothèque, silencieux, l'une n'osant briser le silence sous peine de se faire à nouveau réprimander, et l'autre cherchant les mots expliquant pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette affaire.

Les tics et les tocs de l'horloge, qui décidément tictaquait étrangement, eurent le temps de faire cinq fois le tour du périmètre leur étant impartit, avant que quelqu'un n'ose prononcer la moindre syllabe.

Le temps, songeaient-ils tous deux, n'en était pas aux confidences... En réalité, ils ne savaient comment se dire...

Comment s'avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, l'ambiguïté de leur relation étant suffisamment perturbante pour deux jeunes en mal de compréhension.

La torture mentale qu'ils s'infligeaient, était subie par tous les amoureux pensant que leur cas était unique; ils s'aimaient, mais aucun ne pensait que ses sentiments étaient réciproque.

Enfin Fred se leva, et tendit la main à Angelina, pour l'aider à se lever. Elle hésita un instant, puis attrapa la main que lui tendait le beau rouquin un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Une seconde, et ils étaient face à face, très proche; Fred Weasley dépassant d'une tête la jeune fille qui pouvait sentir son parfum assez fruité. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prenant la parole, lui dit:

-"Fred, Je..."

Elle hésitait.

Lui même se sentait complètement stupide.

Elle espérait qu'il allait se déclarer, mais rien...

-"Bon, je dois y aller Angel, on se voit plus tard!"

Il disparu.

Elle, restée seule, sentait encore la pression de la main de Fred sur la sienne, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Elle avait comme envie de pleurer: il ne serait jamais à elle, comme Alicia était à Georges, La chance ne lui sourirait pas, elle serait condamnée à rester vieille fille, etc.

Elle s'éloigna, lorsqu'elle tomba sur Dubois, qui semblait avoir retrouvé tout son sérieux habituel. Celui qu'il avait avant sa liaison torride. Il la regarda comme si elle avait un vif d'or au dessus de la tête, puis, hésitant, vint à elle:

-"J'ai changé les horaires, on s'entraîne toute la semaine, à partir de ce soir, sans exceptions possible."

Il disparut à nouveau, et elle, qui n'avait vraiment pas le moral, s'obligea à se rendre aux dortoirs des Gryffondors; il fallait qu'elle prenne son balai, et sa tenue de Quidditch.

Elle sentait toute la tristesse du monde l'envahir: Fred, à l'entraînement, ne lui accorda pas un regard: elle s'était trompée, il n'avait, et n'aurait jamais de sentiments pour elle. Le fait de sortir ou pas avec Olivier n'y changeait rien.

La semaine passa, sans qu'elle n'eut plus une seule parole d'échangée avec Fred, la dépression la gagna et, le vendredi soir, elle joua pitoyablement. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle ne rentra pas avec les autres, mais avait plutôt décidé de rester seule, assurée cette fois ci qu'elle ne découvrirait pas Olivier et Flint, puisqu'elle avait apprit dans la semaine que Dubois avait plaqué Flint pour sortir avec Goyle. Il avait un goût assez douteux celui-là...

Ce soir là, l'air était assez lourd, le sol était chaud, et l'orage commençait à gronder.

Angelina, pour sa part, sentait une déprime l'envahir: Elle avait aperçu, peut avant l'entraînement, Fred discuter avec animation avec Elisabeth: ils étaient à nouveau ensemble...

Sortant des vestiaires, elle décida d'aller admirer un peu l'orage... Mais une voix la fit sursauter: une voix grave...

- « Le temps est magnifique ce soir, mademoiselle... »

Elle se retourna vivement, et son coeur manqua un battement: Fred! Il regardait un point fixe derrière lui.

Elle pouvait admirer sa splendide pomme d'Adam remuer, tandis qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté.

Elle lui demanda:

- « Qu' est ce que tu fais là? »

Elle ne savait que penser.

- « Je... » Commença elle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. Avec une envie irrépressible de lui crier « Mais regarde moi! »

- « Chuut » Il plongea enfin son regard dans le sien: ses yeux noisettes brillaient comme jamais, et le coeur de la jeune fille se mit à battre.

Leurs regards se mêlèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures. Puis, sans crier garde, il murmura:

- « Angelina Johnson, veux tu être ma petite amie ? »

Un grand bruit de déchirure se fit entendre... Dans la tête d'Angelina, du moins: son coeur venait de céder sous le choc. Elle était incapable de prononcer un mot, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Puis, sans crier garde, il l'embrassa, au moment ou le premier éclair déchirait le ciel.

* * *

Finito! 

J'aimerais avoir votre point de vue sur mon Angelina un peu "Niaise" mais si mignonne..

A la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures!

Une speciale dédicasse à Kimy cheriequi m'a motivée...


End file.
